The Trials and Tribulations of English
by RedAlert98
Summary: Poor Robin is having a horrible time with his English homework, and Wally is NOT HELPING MATTERS. Very funny, No slash.


"But it doesn't make _sense!"_ Robin exasperatedly complained under his breath, desperately trying to understand. Him and Wally were doing their homework at the kitchen table in the Cave, with Robin gazing hopelessly at his English homework. He had already finished all of his homework for Calculus, Science (Wally had been helpful), French, and Social Studies, but was completely stuck on the prepositional verbs he was supposed to be learning in English.

It wasn't _his _fault English was so difficult. Of course he could speak it and write it, but the intricate details that honestly didn't matter, such as prepositional verbs in his opinion, were more hassle than they were worth. He couldn't get a simple writing assignment, _no_, the whole class had to learn the 'finer aspects of English grammar', as their teacher had so eloquently quoted.

Exceedingly frustrated, Robin muttered "Profesor prost cu regulile ei gramaticale stupide și verbe ei stupide presositional." speaking in his first language, Romani. This caused Wally, who was battling it out with Algebra 2, to glance up at him with an amused expression and say,

'Dude, don't desert the English language altogether!", which only earned him a glare that was effective even with sunglasses on.

"Do tell, Wally, what your grade in English is?" Robin inquired with forced calmness.

"It's a B..." he slowly answered, "it's a B+, but still, a B."

"Well then, if English is your first language and you can't get an A, how the HECK am **I** supposed to?" Robin frustratingly exclaimed, resting his elbows and the table and rubbing his eyes.

"French, German, Latin, Spanish, and all of the other languages I know, none of them are as hard as English. Do you realize that with the I before e rule, there are 923 words that break the rule, and only 44 words that actually follow it? If you're gonna break it that much, it shouldn't even be a rule! It's more like a..like a...guideline! And the whole rule where you're not supposed to end a sentence with a preposition? Are you serious?! That rule is made to be torn down, smashed, sledge-hammered, ripped apart, blown up, and fed to the Joker! And get a load of this sentence; All the faith he had had had had no effect on the outcome of his life. How in the world is that not confusing. And what about sentences like 'The bandage was wound around the wound.' ? Or ' I did not object to the object.', or 'The insurance was invalid for the invalid.'? This is madness! Or the fact that English muffins weren't invented in England, and French fries aren't French; why the reference!? And if the plural of box is boxes, why isn't the plural of ox oxes? Please enlighten me!" he almost shouted, finishing his rant. His head now resting in his arms on the table, he mumbled almost incoherently,

"Whoever created English was a nut, and is trying to kill me."

Wally gave him a sympathetic smile and asked,

"Hey Rob, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Dunno." he replied, more than slightly irritated. Wally kicked him from under the table.

"Ow, Wally! Geez, no need to make my shin bleed!"

"How much sleep?" Wally asked again, determined to get an answer.

"Not your business, but for your information, enough to kick your butt if you keep bugging me" He mumbled back, face hidden by both arms on the table. Expecting another kick, he moved his chair further away from Wally.

"Dude, if you don't tell me I'll have to do something drastic." This only earned him another glare.

"As in...say...me singing a song from one of your _favorite _musicians."

"Wally..." Robin warned in a low voice that implied 'do it and I'll shave your head next time youre asleep'. Knowing how much Robin couldn't stand Britney Spears, he started humming...

"I'm warning you Wally..."

"Superstar.." Robin got up from his chair, ready to tackle him,

"Where you from hows it going?" Wally continued to sing, getting out of his chair to dodge the upcoming attack from the bad-tempered little bird.

"I know you, Gotta clue, what youre doin!" Wally moved out of reach and range, with Robin moving closer.

"KF, stop singing that song. _Now_." This only made Wally laugh and skip right to the middle of the song,

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are. You, you, you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just-just what you are, are, are

Boy, don't try to front

I, I know just-just what you are, are, are", which was the last straw for Robin,

"KF you're roadkill!" he yelled as he ran after him in pursuit with several birdarangs,

"Gotta catch me first shorty!"

"I'm not short, I'm _space efficient_!" he yelled back indignantly.

"You keep telling yourself that!" Wally shouted, cutting into his singing, then continued with a different song,

"Baby can't you see? I'm callin! A guy like you, should wear a warnin!"

"SHUT UP!"

Breakline

When Artemis entered the cave later that day, she was mildly surprised to see a bunch of texkbooks, paper, notebooks, and pencils littering the kitchen floor, the cushions and pillows from the couches strewn all over the tv room, several birdarangs embedded in the doorframe, but most of all, Robin on top of Wally with a hand over his mouth and the other hand reaching for something in his utility belt...duck tape? He ominously rolled out a strip.

"Are there going to be any more offensive songs." Robin asked threateningly. Wally sighed.

"I guess not, now that you got me and my life is at risk, but I had my fun. You'd better run along, you're English homework isn't going to do itself," Wally said with a devilish smirk. He just didn't know when to stop.

"And you can get off of me now," he added. But in a matter of seconds, he found himself hanging from the ceiling, in a tangled mess of rope. Artemis having still gone unnoticed, raised an eyebrow. She wondered what the speedster had done to make the little bird so angry?

"And to answer your question from earlier. 2. Hours." Robin stated, crossing his arms in front of him.

"No wonder you're so moody. Wait, you can't just walk away! Gemme down! Hey, there's Artemis! Cut this rope, willya?"

Artemis stared at the speedster's predicament for a full 10 seconds, laughed, and then walked towards her room. After all, she had some English homework to do.

**Translation: ****Profesor** **prost** **cu regulile** **ei** **gramaticale** **stupide** **și** **verbe** **ei** **stupide** **presositional.**

**Stupid teacher with her stupid grammar rules and her stupid prepositional verbs**

**Couldn't do actual Romani, so please pretend Romanian in Romani. I know theyre different! Hope you like the story!**


End file.
